


Just Listen Next Time

by Ineffable_Hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Cock Rings, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Prostate Massager, Top Will, clothed male, naked male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Hannigram/pseuds/Ineffable_Hannigram
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Just Listen Next Time

Will was sat in a chair facing the bed. It had been brought in from the study for this sole purpose and Will could feel the coolness of the leather seeping into his back, grounding him. A faint buzzing sound can be heard throughout the room, although it was almost completely drowned out by the sounds of gasped breaths, whines and the occasional rustle of bed covers. Upon the four posted bed, Hannibal lies on his back, all four limbs restrained to the corresponding bed post via thin yet strong fabric. Will particularly enjoys the crimson colour of the fabric against Hannibal’s milky white, delicate looking ankles and wrists. 

Will’s fully clothed and sat against the back of the chair, one hand supporting a glass of whiskey while the other strokes over the prominent bulge straining against his jeans. Whereas Hannibal is stark naked and sweaty, hair slicked and sticking to his head. He’s already came three times, curtesy of the prostate massager and vibrating cock ring that he has on since this ‘session’ began. The over-stimulation must be bordering on painful now, they mostly likely are going of the sounds Hannibal is making; loud, high-pitched and keening. Every time Hannibal begs for the stimulation to stop, Will just praises him, telling him how much of a good boy he is and how well he’s doing. It’s all because if Hannibal actually wanted this to end, he would just need to say the Word. The word had been decided long before this, the sex, it was originally for when they were to spar and it went too far. Linoleum has always been used as it was what had almost brought everything between them to the end; it had almost destroyed the both of them. Will takes a sip from his drink as he takes in the sight of Hannibal squirming on his back.

When Hannibal lets out a soft, gasped scream, Will lowers the glass and slowly smirks.

“Is there a problem, Hannibal?”

Hannibal tries to respond. He really does. But all that comes out is a series of whines and gibberish. Will releases a laugh, standing from the chair and walking over to Hannibal. He stares for a while before he lightly strokes his hand up the side of Hannibal’s knee and he watches in fascination as it jerk in response.

“Have you learned your lesson yet, Hun?”

When Hannibal doesn’t answer Will raises his hand and forcefully brings it down against Hannibal’s thigh. Hannibal releases a scream and begins babbling out a response.

“Yes- yes Will please!”

“That’s more like it. You see Hannibal, if you fucking just listened to me. I wouldn’t have to do this.”

Once again, Hannibal had gone against Will’s warnings and killed without his consent; some bastard who was a little too friendly to random women but the point still stands that Will hadn’t given Hannibal the order to kill him.

Hannibal responds with a mantra of breathy apologies and Will smiles, running his hand up Hannibal’s thighs and coming to rest on his cock. He carefully takes the ring of and begins stroking his hand up and down. Hannibal twitches in an attempt to curl into himself and away from the onslaught of pained pleasure but the fabric is sturdy and keeps him splayed out ad on display. The room quickly fills with slick wet noises and Hannibal’s cries.

“W-will! It’s too much! I-i can’t!”

Will ignores him and speeds up, thumbing rubbing torturously over the head, nail dipping into the slit.

“I think you can” Will growls.

And with a broken scream Hannibal comes, a tiny amount of cum siding down his shaft sluggishly. Will pats his thigh as if to congratulate him.

“See? I said that you could do it. My turn.” At that, Hannibal lets out a tired whine. Will reaches his hand between Hannibal’s splayed legs and grabs the massager, pulling it out with minimum stimulation. Will throws it to the side and undoes his jeans, pulling his throbbing cock out from between the folds of his underwear; he feels to desperate to do much else.

“You ready, Hun?” Will asks, stroking his hand down Hannibal’s stomach, watching as it tenses and spasms.

“As I’ll ever b-aargh” Will pushes in before he could finish the sentence, instantly groaning at the feeling of Hannibal’s warm, tight heat surrounding him. He’s still slick from earlier but Will still dribbles lube over his exposed cock before pushing in and setting a quickly increasing pace. Hannibal cries out as Will’s cock head repeatedly batters up against his prostate. Will’s grunts with every thrust and then he lets out a low moan when he catches the look on Hannibal’s face. His eyes a tightly scrunched closed as he bites into his bottom lip, Will can see the blood painting is when Hannibal releases a gasp. Overcome, Will leans forwards and undoes the binds arounds Hannibal’s wrists and watches as his arms shot up to wrap around his head, arms covering his face. Will carefully lifts them away.

“Ah ah, c’mon. look at me baby. There we go”

Hannibal’s eyes are open now, wet and all seeing, shining crimson as he stares through Will’s own. Will gasps at the intensity of everything before speeding up his thrusts. Hannibal nears screams himself hoarse, writhing against the sheets as his hands clench in the pillow his head rests against. Will trouser fall to around his ankles with the new speed and as he feels heat travel down his back and take place in his stomach, he sets a brutal, bruising pace. Balls drawing up Will shouts, coming into the man sobbing beneath him. He falls forwards with a grunt and takes Hannibal’s mouth in a punishing kiss.

Will pulls out, carefully not to jostle the other man, before leaving to the bathroom and returning with a wet cloth. He begins the process of cleaning Hannibal down and changing the sheets after Hannibal gets up to shower. He’s led in bed by the time Hannibal returns, a slight limp in his gait. Will pets the bed with a soft smile.

“Join me.” And Hannibal does, lying against Will’s side with his head on Will chest.

“How you feeling?” Will asks, hand coming to wrap around his shoulders.

“I ache and am quite tired.” Will laughs,

“Yeah, I bet you are. You came, what? Three times?”

“Four.” Hannibal corrects, pushing his head harder against Will’s chest.

“Yeah… But you must understand, Hannibal, I have rules for a reason. I-” He pauses before taking a deep breath. “I don’t know what I’d do if you got caught. I’m just trying to protect you and or life here.” Will looks down at the top of Hannibal’s head as the other has gone still.

“Hannibal? Do you understand?” Will moves his hand to rest in the other’s hair, beginning to stroke through the now clean strands.

“I understand, I think.” Hannibal admits.

“I love you; you know? I just want to keep you safe.”

“i-“

“Stop. I know you can protect yourself. But, just let me, for once. Please?” Will begs.

“I- yes. Okay.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
